Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device, and more particularly, to a light emitting device.
Description of Related Art
A transparent display panel refers to the display panel having a certain degree of transmittance, which is capable of clearly displaying the background behind the panel. The transparent display panel is applicable to a variety of fields such as windows of buildings, car windows, and shop windows. In addition to the function of transparent display, the transparent display panel has a potential of serving as an information display panel in the future, and hence the transparent display panel has drawn much market attention.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional transparent display panel. Please refer to FIG. 1. The display panel 100 is a transparent display panel of an Active-Matrix Organic light emitting Diode (AMOLED), which includes a plurality of pixel units 110. Each pixel unit 110 includes a plurality of color sub-pixels PA, PB, PC, and a plurality of white sub-pixels PW, wherein the color sub-pixels PA, PB, PC are, for example, for displaying red color, green color, or blue color. In general, one white sub-pixel PW is correspondingly disposed beneath one color sub-pixels PA, PB, PC. As a result, the white sub-pixels PW of the plurality of pixel units 110 alongside are arranged in a row, and thus in a stripe-like distribution. The white sub-pixels PW are light-transmitting regions in the transparent display panel 100, in which the background behind the panel is able to be clearly displayed.
However, when the display screen is perpendicular or parallel to the light-transmitting regions which are in the stripe-like distribution, the display screen may be discontinuous or have significant bright lines and dark lines. In a fixed display panel, the see-through patterns may be adjusted accordingly to prevent the poor display quality above from being occurred. However, in the display panels of hand-held devices such as mobile phones, the display screen thereof may be rotated according to the user's needs, and the light-transmitting regions above-mentioned which are in the stripe-like distribution may have various changes accordingly. Thus, the situations that the display screen is discontinuous or has significant bright lines and dark lines are obvious and difficult to be resolved. Accordingly, a pixel design which may enhance the display quality of the transparent display panel is needed in the field.